falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Cabbot
|tag skills = |derived = |proto = |dialogue =CABBOT.MSG |footer = In-game image of Cabbot, just outside Lost Hills. }} |content2= |content3= |content4= }} Cabbot is a high-level scribe initiateFallout Official Survival Guide p.99: "'''Cabbot: Greeter for the Brotherhood'"'' "Cabbot is a high-level initiate with the Brotherhood of Steel. Young, enthusiastic, and talkative, he will be somewhat awestruck by the player, who's seen and done so much. Cabbot is the greeter who will meet the player the first time he arrives at the Brotherhood. If the player asks to join the group, he will convey the Brotherhood Council's request that the player perform a quest first." "'''Hints'"'' "Cabbot is utterly devoted to the Brotherhood, which has been his family since he was born. Be honest with him, and don't insult the Brotherhood." of the Brotherhood of Steel in 2161. Background Young, enthusiastic and talkative, Cabbot has been stationed at the entrance to Lost Hills alongside Darrel in order to greet visitors to the bunker and turn them away if need be. Although Cabbot is clad in T-51b power armor for this purpose and looks like a Brotherhood paladin at a glance, he is actually just an initiate. He's training under Vree to become a scribe, to turn his love of books into a career in the order.Cabbot: "{1102}{Cab_55}{The knights say he can be a tough taskmaster, but I don't personally, because uh, I'm studying under Vree to become a Scribe.}" "{1105}{Cab_58}{OK, well, scribes are the keepers of all the histories and the blueprints for the weapons we make. I just love books; that's why I want to be one . . . a Scribe, that is.}" (CABBOT.MSG) Due to his lack of experience in the wasteland, he's a bit awestruck when experienced wastelanders visit the bunker. However, he's also a dutiful member of the Brotherhood and carries out his orders to the letter. For the most part, it means turning away wastelanders who seek to join the Brotherhood. Usually, this takes the form of sending them to the Glow to recover an artifact, as per High Elder Maxson's orders.Cabbot: "{115}{Cab_5}{Uh, well, I talked to the High Elder, and he said that not just anyone can join. He, um, he said you have to complete a quest first. }" (CABBOT.MSG) The fact that nobody returned from the quest yet has become a running joke among the Brotherhood's members old enough to realize the purpose of the exercise was to get rid of aspirants.Kyle: "{105}{}{Nothing. It's just that no one has ever made it back from the Ancient Order.}" Vault Dweller: "{107}{}{What? Then why did they send me down there?}" Kyle: "{109}{}{Heh, heh. I guess they just wanted to get rid of ya, huh? Well, the jokes on them.}" (KYLE.MSG) The Vault Dweller, who managed to retrieve the ancient Brotherhood disk, was the first person to succeed on such a quest in a very long time.Vault Dweller's memoirs Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests *Become an initiate: When asked about joining, he will confer with the high elder and then tell the player character to retrieve an item from the Glow to become an initiate in the Brotherhood. Tell me about Inventory Notes * Cabbot is the only talking head NPC whose Tell-Me-Abouts give a negative reaction. Appearances Cabbot appears only in Fallout as a talking head. He is voiced by Richard Moll. Gallery FO01 NPC Cabbot N.png| "Uh, well, I talked to the High Elder, and he said that not just anyone can join. He, um, he said you have to complete a quest first." FO01 NPC Cabbot G.png| "This is great! Hang on while I open the door." FO01 NPC Cabbot G.png| "This place is high tech. There's things inside like you've never seen before. Oh, uh, it's also radioactive. Aheh." FO01 NPC Cabbot B.png| "You're making fun of me, aren't you? Good-bye!" References Category:Fallout human characters Category:Fallout talking heads Category:Fallout Brotherhood of Steel characters Category:Brotherhood of Steel (West Coast) characters Category:Lost Hills characters es:Cabbot ja:Cabbot pl:Cabbot ru:Кэббот uk:Кеббот